Something On Her Shirt
by Werevamp666
Summary: Alice has something on her mind, Bella has something on her shirt.  sorry i suck at doing this  Bella x Alice lemon
1. Dinner

**Warning this is a girl on girl story, if you don't like them or are offended by them please leave now.  
>OK<strong>** here it is my first story, please if you have any suggests on making it better please tell me :) and this is a lemon (again my first)**

"Bella! Come down here, dinner is ready." Bella ran down the stairs eyes widening as staring at the food set on the table. Her father, the man who couldn't cook had cooked a near perfect meal. "Don't look at it like that, your old man still has a few surprises up his selves." he started to laugh digging into his spaghetti bolognese. Bella stood there for a few more seconds before moving to the table and sitting down, she inspected the food in front of her worried about eating it. she took a tester bite to find out if it was safe to eat, to her surprise it tasted great.

After finishing her meal she did the washing up and headed back up to her room only to find the window open, she looked round but saw no one till a voice chimed in her ear with a hint of laughter to it. "You have bolognese down your shirt."

Bella turned round she knew that voice anywhere. "Alice?" a giggle came from her bed, looking round Bella gave a small gasp. Alice was sitting cross legged on the bed, she had a tight fitting blue blouses, a pair of tight black jeans and a pair of light brown boots on. The smile she had on her face was a friendly one, Bella stood there for a couple of minutes. "Well are you going to change the top or are you planning to walk around all night with that stain." Bella looked down at the stain and quickly walked over to her draw to get another. As she removed her top a pair of cold arms wrapped around her stomach sending a shiver down Bella's spine. a small whisper went into her ear. "Bella." another shiver down her spine, her breathing becoming quick and shallow.

**Bella's pov**

I could feel her cold hands on my stomach. I gasp not expecting the kisses on the neck and shoulder. Something stirred deep within my stomach. I could feel the want, the need building within me until i couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and crashed my lips against hers, our lips moved against each other as though they were made from each other _"god yes I've waited for this for too long."_ I could feel Alice's tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entry and I gladly let her in, she explored all my mouth.

Suddenly I feel my back hit my bed, Alice what on all fours above me, her eyes closed trying to calm herself down "Alice?" I questioned

"Hmmm." she hummed opening her eyes, they had become darker more lustful. I pushed myself up on my elbows and kissed her slipping my tongue into her slightly parted mouth, she moans in response and kiss back. My hands were wrapped round her neck while hers were feeling their way up my stomach, then round the back I raise up to help her remove my bra once it was off she threw it out of sight.

As soon as my bra was removed her cold fingers felt around my hardening nipples then pinched them, I fall back onto the bed a moan escaping my lips. She grinned at me then gave me a light kiss on the lips then moved to kiss my cheek then jaw line and slowly making the way down to my right nipple and licked it causing me to moan again "Shh you don't want Charlie to her do you?" she whispered looking up at me with her golden eyes smiling her cheeky smile. She didn't wait for a reply before going back to the task at hand. I let out a loader moan then before.

Suddenly the door open and Charlie came in "Bella can you…"

**So what did you think please Review. sorry i had to cut it short but it 4 am and my mum is telling me to get to sleep now, so I might continue this if people want me to. see ya x**


	2. Best Night

**Well here it is chapter 2, thanks for reviewing Buffy-Obssessed and ****Elphaba Cullen ****x**

_"Shh you don't want Charlie to her do you?" she whispered looking up at me with her golden eyes smiling her cheeky smile. She didn't wait for a reply before going back to the task at hand. I let out a loader moan then before._

_Suddenly the door open and Charlie came in "Bella can you…"_

**Normal pov**

Before a second had past Bella was lying on the bed, her shirt back on, looking surprised and dazed. Alice had gone.

"Are you ok Bella? You're all red."

"No, I mean yes! I'm fine dad, just a bit hot. What were you going to ask?" Bella answered Quickly, Charlie raised his eye brows but didn't question it any further.

"Well I was going to ask if you can help me over at Jacob's house, I need to take a load of stuff over but it doesn't all fit in my car, but now I'm asking if you can lend me yours as I know it will all fit in there" He said looking over at her. Bella quickly got up and darted for the keys.

"Sure dad here" she throw the keys over to him. "Have fun"

"Will do Hun" He said walking though the door closing in on the way out.

Bella sat down on the edge of her bed. "Wow that was close" She sighed

"Your tell me!" Alice replied making Bella jump.

**Alice's pov**

I saw her body jump as i finished talking, she looked at me, I could see the blush cover her face as she turn from me trying to hid it. I walk up to her and turned her face towards me "please don't hid your beautiful face from me." I whispered so just us two could hear it even though it was just the pair of us in the house. I move in closer, I could feel her warm breath against my lips as I moved even closer to her. I looked into her and breathed out "Bella." Again it was her who moved first and kissed me. Before long I could feel the need to take her top off again to feel her well developed beasts again.

**Normal pov **

Bella gave a soft moan as the kiss got deeper once again, Alice's hands had found the hem of Bella shirt and gave it a small tug. Bella broke the kiss and pulled her shirt off. Alice's hands had found her breasts within seconds, pinching and massaging them till she pushed Bella on her back and took the left one in her mouth while massaging the other. Bella let out a moan that ripped though the back of her throat, she could feel her body burning up where Alice's hands and mouth had been.

The hand that Alice wasn't using to massage Bella's breast had made its way down her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down a faction of the way, she looked up into Bella's face silently asking her permission. Bella nodded and her jeans came flying off and landing on the floor. Alice's hand came to rest on the already soaked black laced thong, she rubbed around her clit causing Bella's hips to buckle and a gasp to escape her lips. Alice removed Bella's thong and put two fingers on her lower lips and kissed her lips while pushing her fingers in.

Bella gasped and Alice took this opportunity to slip her tongue in, while their tongues battle, Alice started to move her fingers in and out slowly causing Bella to moan into the kiss. Alice continued to move her fingers slowly getting faster and harder as Bella got wetter.

Alice broke the kiss and slowly kissed her way down to Bella's lower lips, she took in the divine smell before leaning in and gives her clit a slow teasing lick "fuck" Bella moaned. Alice continued licking and sucking on her clit, she knew Bella was close as she could feel her tightening round her fingers, so she sucked her clit harder and pushed her fingers in deeper trying to find the right spot.

Bella screamed Alice's name as she had the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. As she calmed down she realised that she had been moved so she was now under her cover with her head on the pillow. "Alice?" Bella questioned

"Shh go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up don't worry" she whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arm round Bella's stomach. Bella became fully relaxed in the embrace and all her worries were washed away as she fell into the best night sleep in her life.

**So what do you think of this chapter people, I really hoped you enjoyed please Review x**


	3. Waking Up

**Well Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of my story, Thanks for the review Kenneth Black :), well i hope you enjoy.**

As the light from the sun hit the bed Bella slowly started to wake up, she looked around her, nothing, '_Was it a dream? It couldn't have been.'_Bella thought beginning to get up, till she realised she didn't have any cloths on at all, _'ok, it most defiantly wasn't a dream last night at all.'_Bella opens her mouth about to call for Alice when her bedroom door opens.

Charlie walks into the room holding what seemed to be a tray. Bella not wanting to get up and show the fact that she didn't have any cloths on. "Dad can you just leave it on my desk please"

"Sure hun, no problem oh and by the way happy birthday!" He said walking over to the desk and placed the tray with Bella's bacon, eggs, sausages and beans on it as well as a wrapped gift.

"Dad why is there a gift by my breakfast?" Bella asked staring at it with uncertainty. Charlie laughed as he watched his daughters face as she suddenly realised why the present was there. "Dad, no! I told you no birthday presents for me." Charlie was now grinning sheepishly

"Well you see it's not just from me, it's from your mum as well." Charlie watched as Bella pulled her covers over her head and groaning. Laughing Charlie walked out of the room leaving Bella to eat her breakfast in peace.

Bella sat up feeling the cold hitting her bare back, she closed her eyes and shivered. With her eyes remaining close she went to call Alice but she was already next to her. Bella turned and spoke. "You knew that Charlie would come up this morning and give me that." She gestured her head over to the desk. "Yet you still allowed me to stay naked while he was in my room."

"Shhh or Charlie will hear you" Alice replied, the honest truth was that she knew he wouldn't catch on to the fact she had no clothes on.

"Yeah right!" Bella snorted. Alice moved closer to her, Bella's heart started pumping twice it's normal speed, and she was sure Alice knew that. "Alice." She whispered. Alice's lips push against Bella's.

Bella pulled away, Alice looked at her with a questioning look. "What… are we going to do?" Bella questioned.

"About?" Alice tilted her head slightly as she asked, Bella gulped.

"Edw…" Bella began before Alice's lips found hers once again.

After Alice pulled away from the kiss she asked "What do you want Bella or who do you want?" Bella looked taken aback but stops to think, Alice watched her waiting for her to speak. When Bella didn't she got up and turn to leave when a warm hand found her wrist.

"You and only you" Bella half shouted. Edward froze outside the window, he was coming round to collect her for school when he had seen Alice's car, so he had gone straight to the open window, Alice hadn't heard him approach because she was too absorbed in what Bella had said.

Edward went to leave when suddenly Alice was in front of him with a worried look on her face. She went to speak but Edward cut her off. "It's ok Alice, I understand she loves you, she has done from the moment she met you, she just didn't know it, I will not stand in the way of her love all I want is for her to be happy and she is with you not me."

All Alice could do was stand there in shock as Edward ran into the house to talk to Bella, Then a sudden thought crossed Alice's mind, _'What about Jasper?' _

Edward's hand was on her shoulder "He already knows." Edward begins, Alice swung round to look at him, "He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, he could feel what you were feeling Alice, he knew what you felt when Bella came into the room and he could feel what Bella felt about you, he knew it was a matter of time before you two figured it out."

"Thank you Edward for being so understanding and tell Jasper I'm sorry." Edward nods and leaves as Alice heads back into Bella's room, to see Bella still sitting there, the covers barely covering any of her body, Alice looked to see the covers just over her breasts that were bigger then her own, she could see both of Bella's smooth legs, while Alice was staring at her, she heard a faint rumbling sound coming from Bella's stomach.

"Bella eat your breakfast please" Alice said still standing at the end of the bed. "I'll find you something to wear today" she finished with a smile, Bella gulped but did not argue with Alice

She got up and wrapped the cover over her body and went to the desk to eat while Alice started raiding her draws and wardrobe for something 'decent' to wear.

When Bella had finished eating Alice had taken her plate and began to wash it in the kitchen sink, Bella looked at the clock and jumped up in surprise. It was 8:40 and the first lesson started at 9:00 "fuck" Bella shouted, Alice chuckled when she heard Bella's reaction to the time. She could see that they were going to be just in time, but didn't inform Bella of that.

They got out the house by 8:50 and Alice's car was sat there right in front of the house ready to go. Alice laughed out loud when she saw Bella face she looked like she wanted to run from the car and back into the house, but Alice remained her that they were going to be late, so she got into the car slowly. Then off they went speeding down the roads on the way to school.

"Oh by the way Bella, Happy Birthday."

**Well here you have it, Chapter 3 :) please review about what you think of it and don't worry there will be a chapter 4 ;)**


	4. School

**Wow chapter 4 already I really didn't plan for this to be anything more than a one shot but here we are at chapter 4 :) enjoy also thanks for the reviews ****seddieconnection**** and a special thanks to ****Kenneth Black**** for the second review ****x**

School went by in a blur for Bella, all she remembers is just getting into class about a minute before the teacher, then the next thing it's the last lesson, which was English.

To get out of the boring classroom for a while she asked the teacher if she could go to the toilet, the teacher let her go, she walked slowly to the bathroom.

Once she was done, she began the return to class again walking as slow as possible, when all of a sudden a cold hand grabbed her wrist and pulls her into a cupboard.

Bella opens her mouth to scream but finds something pressed against it keeping her quiet.

The mouth against her's was cold but smooth. Bella knew straight away who it belonged to.

"Hello Bella, how's your school day going so far."

"ALICE! What the hell, do you want to give me a heart attack or what?"

Alice started to laugh "well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me"

"No I don't you know what I feel about going shopping, and you knew that was going to be the answer didn't you?"

"Please?" Alice asked kissing Bella's cheek a couple of time then started to kiss her jaw line and moved down towards her neck.

Bella grabbed Alice's cheeks and forced her lips onto her's. Bella slips her tongue into Alice's mouth and started fighting Alice's tongue for dominance.

Alice's eyes widened at the way Bella was acting. She knew she would win but now Bella was making different choices on the spot and it was driving her mad.

"Well I guess my day just got a whole lot better." Bella whispered into Alice's neck.

"Bella, could that line get any cheesier." Alice started to giggle until she realised that Bella what serous about it.  
>Bella then kisses her powerfully on the lips nibbling on her lower one until Alice makes the most adorable whimpering noise that she had ever heard.<p>

Alice asks "are we really going to do it here of all places?"

Bella just kisses her and makes her way down her jaw up to her ear whispers "Yes." And continued to kiss her way down until she reaches Alice's top. Then she starts unbuttoning it.

Alice tried taking control but Bella just ignored her attempts.

"Alice you had control the night before, also it my birthday so please let me do what I want for once." Alice just stood there, Bella just waited for her reaction, Alice started to move again but let Bella have the control she wanted.

Finally Alice's Top is off, Bella was still kissing her neck while working on the pink lacy bra that Alice decided to wear.

Finally gets it off, Bella works her way down to left breast teasing Alice by not touching where she wanted it the most.

Alice finally gives up and decides to ask "Bella, baby please!"  
>Bella does as Alice asked, which earns her a throaty moan.<p>

Still kissing her left breast Bella other hand goes and pinched the other making Alice jump.

Bella moved her other hand down to the button of the navy blue jeans she was wearing.

"When did you change?" Bella asked.

"While Charlie was in your room I decided it would be a good time to change."

"Oh." Bella replied, then took her shoes and trousers off. Only to find the pink lacy thong to match the bra, it was off within 5 seconds.

Then Bella's fingers found their way to the place Alice wanted to be touched most of all

Bella rubbed her fingers between Alice's wet folds while gently flicking her clit. Whimpering Alice moaned Bella's name. With that Bella shoved two fingers into Alice's hot centre.

While pumping her fingers in and out Bella's fingers accidentally brushed against the sensitive spot inside Alice.  
>Alice went to moan loudly but was muffled by Bella's mouth on hers.<p>

Bella hit the spot again and again until Alice finally came.

Bella watched Alice until she had calmed down completely, and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Alice wanted more but at that moment Rosalie walked into the room.

stopping she said "I know you two love each other and all, but couldn't you wait till after you got home before doing this, class has already ended." She finished dropping Bella's bag on the floor and walking out the room.

Bella went and picked up her stuff and began to turn around before Alice had linked arms with her and claimed.

"Shopping here we come!"

**Well there you have it, chapter 4 XD sorry if you find any mistakes i was writing this on my phone on the way to my Nan's house. Well please review telling me what you think :) see ya x**


	5. Lift

**Well here it is chapter 5, thanks for reviewing Fallendarkangel13 , and thank again to seddieconnection for reveiwing twice XD. and a comment to twilightfan. i know this wouldn't happen in the flims that's why i'm writing a fan-fiction, i don't believe i'm 'mentally disturbed' as you put it. ****apart from that i hope the rest of you enjoy the chapter :)**

Bella was sitting in the front of Alice's yellow sports car as she sped down the roads at a scary speed for Bella. They were heading to the biggest shopping centre that was close to Forks.

Bella had moaned most of the way there, trying and failing to get Alice to turn around.

Alice decided to make a deal with Bella. 'Ok Bella, if you go shopping with me and don't complain anymore I will do anything you want me to do all day tomorrow how does that sound?'

Bella glanced over to Alice in the driver's seat, thinking about if she should take the deal or not, after a long pause she finally agrees. This caused Alice to smile.

When they arrived at the shopping centre, Bella got straight out of the car. She did it so fast she didn't notice Alice had froze, her hands still on the wheel.  
>Before Bella had time to notice Alice was by her side interlocking their arms and walking towards the shops with a grin on her lips.<p>

Bella looked at her. 'Alice what's with the big grin?' Alice just continued to pull Bella towards the shops.

Bella what dragged store to store, it seemed like Alice was mostly buying for her today as she kept making her try on different clothes. Then it seemed they were going underwear shopping and Bella was getting a little embarrassed about the whole thing, but kept her promise about not whining and moaning.

Alice had brought some new clothes of her own and changed into them straight away. She informed Bella that she wanted to get out of her wet underwear as fast as possible.

Alice had suddenly asked while waiting for the lift. 'How do you think Charlie and everyone at school are going to take the fact that we are going out?'

The lift doors had just opened and Bella was the first to walk in, 'well  
>they don't have know straight away do they?' She mutters forgetting that Alice could hear her.<p>

Alice got into the lift after her, the doors shut a minute after, Alice had a shocked face on her but Bella wasn't looking at her at that time.

While on the way up Alice heard some noises coming from the lift itself. Then the lift came to a sudden stop the lights started to flicker then went completely out.

Bella made a small noise and grabs onto Alice's arm pulling her close to her.

Then a male voice came through from the speakers. 'Hello ladies, I m sorry to inform you that the lift that you are in has broken down. We have already called for someone to come and repair it but it might take a couple of hours to get you two out. Oh shit! The camera has just gone out, sorry again but you're going to have to sit tight till we can get to you please try not to panic.'

Bella only then realised that she was holding on to Alice a bit too tight, so she released her grip straight away. 'Well just our luck' she said looking round.

Alice's face split into a grin, which Bella was close enough to see, she gasped.

'You knew the lift was going to break down so why did you let us go in knowing that it was going to break down.' Bella's voice started to go higher and higher.

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and spun her around and kissed her. To Alice's surprise Bella pushed her away saying. 'Not here!'

'But Bella you heard the man the cameras are out and we could be in here for hours.'

Alice pushed Bella against the wall. Bella had the cold of the wall against her back and the cold of Alice against her chest.

Bella tried to push Alice away from her, but as soon as Alice's lips touched hers she started kissing her back with more force than necessary.

Bella could feel Alice smile against her kiss. 'So you forgive me for keeping this a secret?' Bella responded by grabbing the scruff of Alice's top and pulled her back into a kiss.

While the kiss got deeper Alice started unbuttoning Bella's dark red checked shirt, after that was off she grabbed the hem of her black vest top and pulled it over her head breaking the kiss for a couple of seconds. Bella was left in her black bra and tight dark blue jeans with a brown belt.

'Wow, you are looking damn sexy today.' Alice winked. Bella's heart starts to race even faster her face going red.

Bella mentally thanks for the darkness but then realised Alice could see her clear as day and looked away.

Alice garbs her under her chin and looks at her right in the eyes and says ' I love you Bella'

Bella froze and looked at Alice seeing she really meant it.

Bella kissed her, saying 'I love you too'

Bella's belt was undone and off within a couple of seconds

then the brown boots were off, then the jeans. Bella stopped Alice there.

Alice looked at Bella and started to talk 'wh...' Bella interrupted her said 'Alice you are over dressed.'

Then started taking her clothes off. First thing off was the small denim jacket she had on. Then her black belt.

Alice's hands went into her hair pulling her up kissing her like mad while gently pulling her light brown hair.

Next her blue vest came off showing off her pink bra with yellow flowers around it.

Bella looked at it, Alice takes this time to get dominates back.

She takes off her bra next and grabs both her breasts in her hands  
>She starts playing and teasing Bella, but Bella's not in the mood for teasing so she grabs her hands and says something like 'stop playing please my body can't take it anymore'<p>

So she moves her hand down to her black underwear and place two fingers on the damp spot

Bella whimpers at the contact. Alice giggles, but takes off the underwear and put her fingers straight in, Bella moaned. Alice moving fingers in and out goes down and starts licking her clit.

Bella's moans start to get louder and throatier Alice continued to lick suck and bite Bella's clit while pumping into her with her two fingers and added a third.

Bella cums right then. When Bella finally stops shaking she began to undo Alice's bra.

She removes it and starts playing with her.

Alice leaned her back against the wall while sitting down.

Bella sucks and bites her enjoying the reactions she gets. Bella then removes the black trousers and the pink undines Alice she had on and goes straight down licking and eating her out.

She suddenly puts two fingers in and pumps fast while her thumb is rubbing her clit. Bella kisses her stomach and works her way up to her neck and kisses it. Then moves up to her ear and breathed 'do you like that?' Shortly after Alice cums.

Slowly they got dressed and sat against the wall waiting. Bella rested her head against Alice's shoulder.

Alice asks 'Bella what did you mean they don't have to know.'

Bella says 'I just don't want Charlie to know just yet, I don't know how he would react to the news.'

Alice said sarcastically 'well I have a little gift that I can use to see how he would react Bella.'

'Oh yeah I forgot about that ha so how does he react?'

'He isn't sure at first but likes it better then you going out with Edward, see he likes me better anyway.' Alice then stuck her tongue out.

Bella thought about it then agreed to tell him, 'but what about school?'

Alice then had a vision of them kissing at school everyone is shocked but walks on, Bella friends laugh but accept it.

Alice just grins, the power to the lift comes back, the man on loud speaker says 'well ladies I'm sorry for the delay but the lift is now working again' Alice grins even bigger Bella just laughs they both get out and go back to Alice's car to go home.

**Hope you enjoyed reading that, please review :) again i did write this on my phone so any mistakes please feel free to tell me :) bye x**


End file.
